A Female Host!
by peachgirl504
Summary: What happens when a old friend of Tamaki's and Mori's comes to Japan? Well...read to find out....
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story and it might not go to well….. It has an OC of mine and the paring will be either OcXMori or OcXTama or OcXwho ever I want!….On we GO!!!!!!**

**A Female Host?!**

A young woman around the age of 14 about 5'3 with long, curly, black hair and bluish-purple eyes was standing at the gates of her new school. People who walked by were looking at her strangely because she had a depressed look on her face. Gloom surrounded her….

"Excuse me are you lost?" someone asked her.

As she turned around she saw a girl with short brown hair and….wait a boy?!

"Are you a girl?!" she yelled completely changing her mood completely.

"Um...yea" she muttered "but you've got to promise to keep that quiet! Now come on!"

The girl grabbed her hand and ran away. The girl was in a complete state of shock when they stopped running both girls were out of breath.

"What's your name anyways?" the girl asked.

"Oh it's Fujioka, Haruhi. You?"

"Kagekiri, Marcelle" she replied.

"Marcelle….that sounds foreign" Haruhi said.

"Yea... It's French. I've spent most of my life between France, Japan, and America."

"Oh, why so much traveling?

"My mother is French and American so her family is spread out between those two places. My father is Japanese and his family goes way back. I mean some of my ancestors were great Samurai and they have their own style. Well my parents meet in France and the rest was love…." Marcelle stopped and got a far off look, "Haruhi-san… where are we?"

As Marcelle looked up she read a sign that read 3rd Music room.

.  
"Well you know that I'm a girl so the guys need to know that you know."

"Guys….what guys? Is this why you're dressed up a boy?"

"Well every thing will be explained later."

Haruhi opened the door and rose petals came flying out.

"Welcome" said some voices

As the two girls entered the room there was some twins with ginger hair, a really short boy with blonde hair, another boy with black hair and glasses. All together they all were handsome.

"_Haruhi! Where were you? You're late! M' Lord and Mori are coming back they went to buy some commoner Coffee! Who's that with you? "_ Said the twins in unison.

Haruhi looked at Marcelle who tensed up at the name Mori, but soon calmed down.

Meanwhile in Marcelle's head

Mori?! _The Mori?! _No, calm down there is more than one person in Japan named Mori or have that nickname."

End

That thought seemed to calm down Marcelle.

"This is Kagekiri, Marcelle. Marcelle-san this is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin." Haruhi said while pointing to the twins. "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka also know as Hunny. The guy with the glasses is Ootori, Kyoua."

"Kagekiri, Marcelle, New student, freshman, 14, American, French, Japanese, Father Head of Kagekiri dojo, mother successor to the Soeil Music, recently moved from France." Kyouya said looking up from his computer.

"That is correct if not creepy also." Marcelle replied.

"He did it to me to" whispered Haruhi

"Hey Marcie-Chan! Do you want some cake? I have strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla!"

"Marcie-chan?" Marcelle said confused by the nick name but she got over it.

"Sure Hunny-san! How old are you? You're in the school's uniform so you can't be 7…"

"I'm 16! I'm a senior here!"

"WHAT?! A SENIOR!"

"Yep."

"Things can't get any weirder…" Marcelle thought. "Well Hunny-_sempai_, can I have a strawberry cake please?"

"Sure! Come over here and eat with me!"

As she followed Hunny to a small table and started eating with him. Marcelle and Haruhi started talking. She realized that she had a lot in common with Haruhi.

"Oh yeah!" Haruhi said suddenly "Everyone Marcelle knows that I'm a girl!"

"What Haruhi?!" one of the twins yelled, she thought it was Hikaru but she wasn't to sure.

"How did this happen?!" the other twin said.

"Well…she just came out and said 'you're a girl' She shocked me to" said Haruhi.

"Well this cake is good Hunny-sempai!" Marcelle said not noticing the conversation going on around her until the twins appeared in her face, dangerously close.

"You better not tell anyone..." said Hikaru. She could tell it was him because he was so close to her face.

"You wish you weren't born if you tell" said Karou.

Marcelle suddenly reached out and grabbed the twins each by the ear.  
"Now I'm glad you worry about Haruhi-san so much as to make threats against me. I don't appreciate your faces in mine. Fear not though, I wasn't going to tell anyone in the first place."

Everyone in the room was staring. Even Kyouya had a slightly surprised look.

"OUCH!" Yelled the twins. "Let us go! That hurts"

"It's not supposed to feel good you know." Marcelle said as she released the boy's ears.

"Marcie-Chan! Are you gonna eat the rest of your cake?" Hunny asked when he realized that he had finished eating his and was staring hungrily at Marcelle's.

"Oh...ok." She said. "You can have the cake Hunny-sempai"

Hearing some footsteps behind her Marcelle turned around to see Karou in her face.

"Karou…what do you want?" she asked in a calm voice that clearly showed she was aggravated.

"I'm _Hikaru_!" he said.

"No you're not Hikaru is over there." Marcelle said as she pointed to the twin who had a surprised look.

"Prove it" He said.

"You're not gonna like the solution if I do."

"Whatever just prove it"

"Fine." Marcelle took a step toward Karou. He looked startled then regained his composure and stood up straight. Marcelle carefully raised her hand and put it on Karou's arm. When she picked it up she quickly hit Karou in the exact place she had her arm earlier.

"OW! Why do you keep hitting me?!" yelled Karou.

"That's why." Marcelle said as she pointed a finger at Karou. "Now watch this"

Marcelle got up and walked towards Hikaru

"What are you going to do?" Karou asked as Marcelle approached his brother.

Marcelle quickly raised her arm and swiftly hit Hikaru on the arm before he had time to react.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M TIRED OF YOU HITTING ME!"

"See Hikaru has a worse temper than Karou." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Marcelle-san, how did you know? I mean you've known them for about 15 minutes." Asked Haruhi.

"Well they are like my…they act like some other twins I know." She said quickly.

Haruhi was going to ask Marcelle more about twins when the door opened and in came a tall blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"What's all the commotion?" he asked.

Marcelle turned around and saw the boy. Haruhi looked at Marcelle then at Tamaki. Tamaki and Marcelle were staring at each other. They both had shocked looked on their faces.

"Ta...Tamaki?" Marcelle stuttered.

"Mar...Marcelle?" He stuttered

"Tamaki! That is you!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back and they both were jumping up and down.

Suddenly Marcelle stopped jumping up and down and hit Tamaki hard on the back of the head.

"Where in the world did you go?! Do you realize how worried I was when I got there and everyone told me you had left?! And didn't tell anyone where you were going?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Um…I'm sorry?" said Tamaki.

"Sorry 'aint gonna cut it. I had to deal with that evil grandmother of yours for too long. Can you imagine the look on her face when I asked her where you went?! If looks could kill… that woman glared at me so much."

"So you know each other?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah. Marcelle was my best friend in France. My grand mother likes her almost as much as she likes me." Said Tamaki.

"Me and Tamaki went to school and summer camp together for years."

"Well…don't worry about that!" but suddenly she got a serious look on her face. "Tanaki…"

"Hmm?"

Marcelle suddenly said something in French and Tamaki's face got serious too.

"When?" was all he said.

"Next week." She replied. Then she got happier. "Your mom sent me something to give to you."

"What?! What?! What?!" he said jumping up and down.

"Hold on! It's in my bag. My bag…" Marcelle looked around. "Haruhi, I left my bag outside! I'll be right back!" Marcelle turned around and started running towards the door. She suddenly ran into someone knocking back she hit a vase and it came crashing down. She expected to fall on top of the broken glass but someone grabbed her. When she opened her eyes she saw a tall black haired boy. It was Takashi Morinozuka, and she knew it.

"Takashi? Mori?" she muttered. She was in a complete state of shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked

Mori looked shocked to he didn't say anything. Marcelle wrenched herself free of Mori's grasp and ran through the door holding back tears.


	2. An Explanation

**HELLO! Anyways I know making her break a vase or somthing like that to force her to join the club is super typical...but my creativity disapeared when thinking...so anyways...thank you for reading! Reviwes are welcomed and ideas to! Enjoy!**

* * *

"She owes $90,000 for that vase. It was one-of-a-kind. We could have made a large profit off of it." Said Kyoua 

"Poor Marcelle-san" thought Haruhi. "That's $10,000 more than me. At least she's rich."

"Mori-Sempai, what's wrong with Marcelle-san?"

"Kagekiri?" asked Mori.

"That's her last name." said Haruhi.

"I don't know."

"Go get her Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki. To her surprise he looked worried. Haruhi ran in the direction that Marcelle ran after her. Marcelle was running as fast as she could towards what she thought was the gates.

"Marcelle-san! Wait up! Slow down" yelled Haruhi

Marcelle stopped running and collapsed onto the ground. She was panting and shaking. Haruhi stopped running and sat down next to Marcelle.

"Marcelle-san you don't like Mori-senpai?"

"It's a little more complicated than that Haruhi."

"Well explain it to me."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"It's not like I hate him or something. My family and his are more like

enemies. Personally I like them. Their funny and friendly and very caring.

This foolishness between my family and theirs goes far back hundreds of

years. Mori-kun and I met by chance years ago when I was down visiting

with my fathers family and I snuck out."

"Snuck out?" Haruhi asked

"Well I was bored and they give you lessons, Haruhi! _Lessons_! On every little thing like eating, walking, and sleeping! They teach you the proper way to _sleep_! It gets very aggravating!"

"It does sound very aggravating. Continue with the story."

"Ok, well after I got out I was walking around and saw this beautiful place. It was almost as pretty as ours! Well being the curious little girl I was I snuck in. You should have seen it, Haruhi! Beautiful flowers, Sakura trees, clean cut grounds and every thing! It was _as_ pretty as ours. While on my little adventure through the grounds I ran into a boy. Literally ran into him, I wasn't watching where I was going. He looked a few years older than me but not that much. He was startled as I was. He asked me who I was and as taught I introduce my self as proudly as I could as 'Kagekiri, Marcelle' The look on his face was priceless! He was shocked, confused, and startled. When I asked him to introduce himself he said ' Morinozuka Takashi' I probably had the same look on my face. We each had been told about the 'evil Morinozuka' or in his case the 'evil Kagekiri' but never seen one up close and personal.

The way they were described I thought they were evil ugly creatures. Mori probably was informed about us in the same manner. But it was like, who would've thought they look like normal people. Well after the initial examination of each other we got close. We would talk to each other often. We would sneak out to see one another. We knew if we were discovered we would be in big trouble. It was like that for years. In a way we grew up together. I would go away during the school year to America or France and come back here for the summer. Well one year we must've been 10 or 11 and we got caught. It was all my fault. One of my cousins had noticed I'd go missing during a special time of day and decided to follow me. Well when she recognized Mori as a Morinozuka, all hell broke lose. Our families fought more and more I even caused Mori to get hit! They just smacked him right in front of every one. It was all my fault!" Marcelle started shaking when she said this. It was like she was going to burst into tears. "The one thing that was made especially clear was to never speak to him again. I just…don't want to cause that kind of trouble. Again."

"Why do your families even fight like that?" Haruhi asked.

"They won't even tell me! I think the truth is that they forgot over the years but they like to fight too much." She giggled

"Umm, Marcelle-san, your family is rich right?

"Yeah, I guess you could say we have some wealth."

"One of the richest in Japan is what I heard."

"Well I guess."

So let's say $90,000 isn't much money to pay off…right."

"For my family, no. But for me…completely I only get 1/3 of that in an allowance. And I need that money for rent…"

"Rent?"

"I don't live in the main house anymore. Too much drama for me. I live in a condo in Omotesando towards Harajuku. It's near the main house and I visit often." She shrugged.

"Well…let's see…how should I put this… You owe $90,000 for a vase that you knocked over when you bumped into Mori-sempai" Haruhi said with a sweat drop and a shrug.

Marcelle just smiled then turned to stone, and crumbled away.

"Marcelle-san?! Marcelle-san?!" Haruhi said.

In the Club room

Haruhi came into the room with a blue backpack in her hand. Tamaki was the first one up.

"Haruhi, where is Marcelle?!" She's by the gate here is her bag."

"Why did you leave her by the gate?! Someone might come by and snatch her up!"

"Tamaki-senpai no one is going to steal Marcelle-san. She went into shock after I told her about the vase."

"Ok!" said Tamaki with fire burning in his eyes. "Operation rescue Marcelle who has gone into shock by the front gates, has started!"


	3. Operation Rescue Marcelle

"Tamaki-senpai it's not that serious…"Haruhi started.

"Karou, Hikaru go down to the gates and wake her up! By any means!"

"_Oi! M'Lord! Since when are we your henchmen?_" Hikaru and Karou asked.

"Since you joined my club, now away with you!" he said.

"Whatever." They said as they walked out.

Haruhi walked away from Tamaki and the twins while they were arguing.

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi started, "you know she's not upset with you right?"

"Yes."

With Marcelle by the gates

"Ninety-thousand dollars, ninety-thousand dollars, ninety-thousand dollars, I owe then ninety-thousand dollars." Was all that went through Marcelle's head as she lay on the ground in her stone state.

The twins saw her and smiled. One word was on their minds "revenge".

They snuck up behind her and dumped a bucket of water on her. Marcelle jumped up wet, surprised and angry.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she looked around to see the retreating figures of two twins who were whistling.

"KAROU! HIKARU! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!!" Marcelle sprinted towards them and punched them hard in the back.

"OWWW!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YO U?! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF DEMON?!" They yelled

"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK YOU THAT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY UNIFORM!"

The twins looked at her uniform and burst out laughing. It was soaked and clung to her body. The uniform did her no justice.

"Marcelle we think it looks better that way!"

Marcelle raised her fist her anger surrounding her.

"Wait! M'Lord told us to do it!" they yelled covering their heads.

Marcelle put her fists down at this.

"Tamaki?" she asked.

The twins nodded.

"He's dead." She said as she started to head to the third music room.

The twins behind her snickering.

Up the stairs they went to Tamaki's death…

Marcelle burst into the rooms doors flying wide open to reveal a soaking wet Marcelle with two twins behind her who were still snickering.

"TAMAKI!!" Marcelle yelled

"Marcelle! Welcome back….uh why are you wet?"

She punched him in the face and he went flying back.

"Why am I wet?! Why am I wet?! You are the one who sent those two to soak me. Look at me! I look like a wet dog!"

"Mar….Mar…Marcelle I didn't I swear!" he said scared.

"Yes you did M'lord you said by any means necessary." The twins corrected.

"Marcelle-san there are clothes in that room if you wish to change. We can't have you damage Tamaki's face. We need it for the club." Kyouya said appearing behind her.

"Come on Marcelle-san." Haruhi said as she dragged a still fuming Marcelle into a back room.

When they went through the door what they saw shocked Marcelle. There were rows upon rows of clothes male and female.

"Haruhi-san?" Marcelle asked

"Tamaki." Was all she said.

Marcelle nodded her head and started looking for something decent.

There were rows upon rows of expensive looking clothes. There were costumes, kimonos, knight suits, cosplay outfits.

"Haruhi-san…what does the host club do exactly?" Marcelle asked her still looking through clothes.

"We…" she started trying to copy Tamaki's paragraph but soon gave up. "We entertain the rich stuck up girls of this school who have to much free time."

"Entertain?" Marcelle asked slyly.

"Not like that!" Haruhi yelled. "We just talk to them!" Haruhi was very embarrassed.

"Ok..sure..." Marcelle said while walking off.

"Marcelle-san! I found something for you to wear!" Haruhi yelled.

"Really?! I never thought we could find something normal to wear…Haruhi your joking right?" Marcelle said as she stared as she saw what Haruhi was holding up.

"Nope. I'm afraid that this is as normal as it gets!" she said smiling.

" That's not fair!" Marcelle whined.

"It's very _entertaining_." Haruhi grinned.

Marcelle gasped. She saw Haruhi's plan for revenge on her little joke.

"It was a JOKE Haruhi! A joke!" she said.

"Joke or not it is the most normal thing in this room."

"Whatever just give me that coat."

"You know that is just going to make them more suspicious." Haruhi sighed as she passed Marcelle the trench coat she was pointing to.

"They won't be able to catch me if a make a mad dash through the door out the gates to the car! Let's go Haruhi-san!" Marcelle said as she walked out the door.

"Marcelle what are you wearing?" asked Tamaki who was the closest to the door.

"A trench coat." Marcelle said heading to the door without stopping to talk.

"What's under the coat Marcelle?" one of the twins asked.

"Clothes." She answered. She was almost at the door.

"Marcelle-san, you owe us $90,000 dollars." Kyouya said.

"I'll pay you back some kind of way. I'll be back tomorrow same time after school!" She said as she had finally reached the door.

As she touched the door handle many things happened at once. Marcelle had pulled open the door and breathed out a sigh of relief. There was a sharp pull and she fell backwards as something pulled the trench coat off of her. Someone caught her just before she hit the ground. There was a sharp intake of breath from Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny who had saw what Marcelle had on. Marcelle looked up to see Mori who had caught her…again.

"Um…thank you Mori-sempai." Marcelle blushed.

"Marcelle! What are you wearing?!" yelled Tamaki, "There is a law against indecent exposure! My daughter will not violate the law in such a manner!"

Marcelle had on a light blue silk sun dress that had a v-neck and reached to her lower thigh. It was an off the shoulders dress with a beaded sash around the waist.

"It is not indecent exposure! And I'm not your daughter! Don't you dare start that again! And another thing! This is your fault! You didn't have any normal clothes in there!" she yelled back to him.

"Yeah M'Lord she looks cute!" said Karou who grabbed Marcelle's arm and put his head on her shoulder.

"Really cute." Said Hikaru who did the same thing to Marcelle' s other arm.

"Let go of her you lecherous twins!" Tamaki yelled.

Marcelle shrugged out of the twins grip and headed towards the door.

"Marcie-chan!" Hunny yelled stepping in front of Marcelle who was so close to the door….

"Yes Hunny-senpai?" Marcelle sighed.

"You really do look cute!" he yelled "Doesn't she Takeshi?" he asked the other senior.

"Yes." He said with the slightest of blushes. Hunny thought he saw it but Marcelle wasn't paying attention. She was edging towards the door.

As Marcelle reached the door she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"IS THE WHOLE WORD BENT ON NOT LETTING ME GET OUT OF HERE?!" she yelled.

Marcelle turned around and saw Haruhi.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to apologize. I didn't know it would cause this much of a problem." She said.

"Well then apology accepted. Do you want a ride home?" Marcelle asked.

"Anything to get out of here." She said.

Marcelle and Haruhi slipped out of the door and to the gates unnoticed.

There was a dark blue Rolls Royce waiting in front of the gate. Haruhi stopped and stared in awe.

"I thought it would blend in without being to flashy…" Marcelle said rubbing the back of her head. "When I turn 16 I get my motorcycle and BMW that I wanted!" Marcelle said her eyes burning with passion.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. A man got out of the drivers side and opened the door for Marcelle and Haruhi.

"Good afternoon madam." He bowed.

"Good afternoon. Today we are going to drop off my friend Haruhi-san."

"Of course madam." He bowed again as he closed the door.

"Where does Miss Haruhi live?" he asked.

As Haruhi gave the driver her address she was surprised at the sudden change in tone Marcelle had. Marcelle at the moment was fishing something out of a compartment in the door.

"So Haruhi, how did you become a member of Tamaki's 'club'?" Marcelle asked.

"I knocked over a vase like you." She sighed.

"Really?! How much was yours?"

"$80,000"

"Lucky, that's $10,000 less than me!"

"We're here." The driver said.

"Thanks for the ride Marcelle-san." Haruhi said.

"Your welcome and please call me Marcelle."

Marcelle closed the door and pulled off.

"Let's go home please." Marcelle said to her driver.

"Yea Ma'am." He said and drove off.

As Marcelle's driver pulled off he made a glance in the rear view window.

"Kagekiri-san, your parents are requesting you at the main house. We will be arriving shortly." He said to you.

"Ok." You replied. Your parents had your life rapped around their fingers. You had long since given up on having a life. They called you, you came. When it was time to train in the dojo, you were there. Rehearsals, you were there. No choices, no questions.


	4. The Rental's

"We're here." The driver said opening your door.

Marcelle stepped wordlessly out of the door and headed into the grounds. It was a traditional Japanese grounds large and manicured lawns with the cherry blossom trees (her favorite). Marcelle headed to the large meeting room where you knew your parents would be.

"Mother, Father I'm here." You said in an emotionless voice.

"Marcelle, what are you wearing? What happened to your uniform?" your father said in a cold voice.

"Marcelle sit straight!" her mother yelled as she started to sit down on the tatimi mats.

"Yes mom." Marcelle said as she sat straight.

"We are hosting a masquerade ball Saturday and inviting the _Morinozuka's._ You are aattending and will be hosting along side me and your mother. You may invite a few friends do not invite the whole school. Do you understand?" Her father said….well more like commanded.

"Yes father. May I ask why?" Marcelle said.

"No you may not! Do not question me!" He bellowed.

"Sorry father." Marcelle said bowing her head.

"You may leave." He said

"Good bye father, mother." Marcelle said standing up and leaving.

As soon as she closed the door she sighed.

"I really hope they get that stick out off there-Oh! Hello!" Marcelle said as a maid walked by.

Marcelle got into the car that was waiting for her. "Home please." She said to her driver.

Marcelle got into her apartment and turned on the T.V. Random things were on and nothing caught her attention. She got into bed and fell asleep thinking about the bath she should be taking…..

The Next Day

"I hate school…." Marcelle thought as she was scribbling notes from the book as the teacher had instructed as 'punishment' for Marcelle because she fell asleep during his "History of Math" lecture. Who wouldn't fall asleep on that? The only good thing is that she didn't have any classes with the twins. The worst thing was (for there were many bad things) the _boys_. They decided that Marcelle was 'beautiful' and tended to follow her around and asking her out. They only backed off at lunch where she sat with Haruhi and the twins. Lunch was…fun. It even surprised Marcelle when she thought about it. The twins tormented Haruhi to no end which Marcelle found funny. Haruhi was aggravated at Marcelle every time a giggle came out. The twins told about adventures the Host Club had. Including the time when Haruhi and Mori got attacked by Kyouya's police force, only to be rescued by Hunny. The image of the tiny senior kicking fully grown and possibly armed policemen's butts was funny. Like a tiny ninja.

The sound of a closing door brought Marcelle out of her thoughts.

"Kagekiri-san have you completed your assignment?" asked Marcelle's teacher. He was a big man. Not exactly fat but big. He was tall and he was creepy. His deep voice scared everyone. He seemed to be a perverted man. The girl's would catch him 'accidentally' brushing his hand on their butts. And Marcelle happened to be alone in a class room with this man.

"Yes sensei." Marcelle said, her voice cracking slightly.

Now, don't get me wrong, Marcelle could've easily fought off this man with her training, but he still scared her. She could feel his gaze raking across her chest. Marcelle handed the teacher the papers and darted out of the classroom. Marcelle started to climb the stairs to get to the club room when she was followed by at least 10 boys repeatedly asking Marcelle to go out with them. She turned them down politely and when they reached the door of the club room one of the boys called out to her,

"Hey Marcelle-san, why do you come here when you can just come with one of us?"

"It's not like that!" Marcelle said blushing heavily, "I just have some business to take care of with some one here!"

A few mutters of disbelief were heard as Marcelle slipped in the door.

Marcelle let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door. Her momentary relief was soon over as someone grabed her tightly and yelled "HELP ME!"

Marcelle looked down to see the scared face of Haruhi.

"Uh…Haruhi, what's wrong?" Marcelle asked confused.

"They are …trying….to…get me to wear…a…swimsuit…." Haruhi choked out.

As if on cue the twins came from around the corner holding a pink ruffled swimsuit.

"There you are Haruhi! Come on it won't be that bad! It'll hide you being flat chested!" Karou said. Not noticing that you were there. Hikaru noticed you first.

"Marcelle is here! We have one for you too!" said Hikaru.

"Hell no! Since when did I become your play doll?!" Marcelle said.

"_Since…_." The twins trailed of. "_Kyoua will explain_." They said in a sing-song voice.

Kyoua approached the group and face Marcelle.

"I have decided that the best way for you to pay off your debt is to become the first female host." Kyoua said calmly.

"A FEMALE HOST?! ARE YOU INSANE?! I REFUSE!!! WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME UP WITH THIS IDEA?!!!"

" Because I have seen the boys who follow you around and heard what they say about you. Let me put it this way," Kyoua said as he saw your mouth open to protest. "It's either this or work for Karou and Hikaru."


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Dear Lovies,

My internet will be shut off tomorrow so I won't be posting any stories until we get a new internet provider….I'm really sorry! I promise to update ASAP! I'm really sorry but there is nothing I can really do about it untill my parents get the new internet!

Love,

Qtpie504!


End file.
